


The Body Lycanthropic

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes care of a new werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Lycanthropic

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic. AU after OotP.

After Remus Lupin had lost his "pack," he didn't expect to form a new one. Until the morning the Aurors brought him Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore's youngest spy, half-naked and trembling, left for dead by Death Eaters after they had set a pack of werewolves on him. Despite being exhausted from his own Change, Remus watched over him as Poppy doctored the boy's wounds, claw marks gouged into his skin like stigmata. Remus' hand instinctively rubbed the scars on his own chest where he could feel his heart beating as if it were the beast itself, pounding on the confines of his prison.

After Poppy had finally left them alone, he watched his new pup sleep. The rising sun shone in the window, highlighting Draco's ashen eyebrows against his pallid skin. Dreams obviously disturbed his sleep, and Remus didn't need Legilimency to know what they were: the memory of pain, the feeling of being prey, and, even worse, the exhilaration of the kill. Once, Draco called out, "No, Father!" Remus reached out to calm him, and the sleeping boy grabbed his hand and held on tightly until he fell into a quieter, deeper sleep.

When Remus awoke later that next morning, Draco was glaring at him with a semblance of his former haughty arrogance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're at Grimmauld Place. It's better if you stay with me for a while, at least through your first Change."

Draco's eyes widened and his lower lip trembled for a moment before he bit down on it. "It wasn't a dream then."

Remus shook his head. Draco fell back on his pillow with a strangled, choking sound, much like a sob. Remus reached out to touch his arm, but Draco pulled back with a violent jerk.

"Don't touch me!" he said through clenched teeth.

Remus sighed. If Draco was going to be a problem, it made what he had to do even more urgent.

"I need to check your injuries."

Draco stared at him for a moment and then he relaxed with a nod. Remus leaned forward and started to undo the buttons of Draco's pyjama top, his index finger stroking against the skin of Draco's chest with every button he opened as he made his way down the shirt. Draco closed his eyes and breathed shallowly through his nose. With rising interest and not a little relief, Remus noticed the blush spreading across the young man's chest. Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult for his new pup after all, Remus thought.

Draco's nipples were already pebbled when he pushed aside the shirt, and not from the cold. Remus didn't have to push down Draco's pyjama bottoms to know what he would find there, but he did anyways.

"I'm not injured there!" Draco struggled with him for a moment, holding on tightly to the waist of the bottoms, but Remus simply batted his hands away and pulled, smiling wryly when Draco's erect cock popped free and slapped against Draco's stomach, eliciting a surprise hiss.

"It's just a morning erection," Draco said slightly breathlessly with a nonchalance that had to be faked. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Uh, huh," Remus said, running his hands over the wounds on Draco's chest, which were healing quickly due to his new werewolf metabolism. "Does this hurt?"

"A little. S'mostly sore. Ow- oh!" Draco clutched at the sheets, arching into Remus touch as he pressed into a laceration at his hip.

"'Ow' or 'oh'?"

"Shut it, Lupin," Draco said through clenched teeth. "Just get this examination over with."

"All right. Turn over." As Draco hesitated, Remus fought to quell his rising annoyance at his pup's impudence. His taming wouldn't come a moment too soon.

Something of what he was thinking must have shone in his eyes because Draco suddenly shrugged off his pyjama top and rolled over gingerly onto his stomach. Remus appraised the wounds on his back, stroking and prodding them until Draco was breathing heavily and his arse cheeks were clenching with the effort not to react. The state of Draco's wounds satisfied Remus, although one on his shoulder would bear some watching.

"Up on your knees."

"Wha-"

Remus impatiently pulled on Draco's arse and after a short struggle, Draco pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was quivering, and Remus could smell a mixture of fear, excitement, and arousal. Remus caressed Draco's lower back and arse, crooning tunelessly to quieten him. Draco reacted with an instinctive trust, relaxing into Remus' touch. Remus then cast a lubricating spell and carefully inserted a finger into Draco's hole, soothing and spreading him.

"There are a few ground rules that we need to establish, Draco," Remus said as he worked Draco's hole open, adding another finger and then another, finding his prostate and rubbing it, as Draco began to impale himself on his hand. "A few norms of behaviour. You'll have to be able to trust me. And I'll need your obedience at all times. Your survival will depend on it."

Draco's only response was a groan from deep in his gut, which Remus took as agreement. He removed his fingers and placed his erection at Draco's hole, entering him with a firm thrust. Draco cried out and went still, but Remus kept on thrusting, resolved to teach his new pup its place. Draco whimpered, but he slowly calmed again.

Remus closed his eyes, relishing Draco's heat around his erection and the feel of the sweat-slicked skin of Draco's hips under his palms. He could feel the wolf roiling in his gut, reaching out to claim and possess, and he could sense the wolf within Draco as well, calling out to the alpha, still reluctant, but instinctively demanding to owned.

Draco was now fucking him back, driving his hips onto Remus' cock, making an odd keening cry through clenched teeth. Remus reached forward and gathered Draco's hair in his fist, using it to pull Draco upright. Remus reached down and grasped Draco's cock in his hand, wanking him as Draco pulled and twisted at his hard nipples.

Remus buried his face in Draco's neck, kissing and nibbling a path from his earlobe to his shoulder. He bit down savagely on the wound, reopening it, and lapped up the blood that poured forth. Draco screamed and came, his seed shooting all over Remus' hand and his spasming muscles bringing Remus over the edge as well. Remus pulled out of Draco carefully and the boy flopped down on the bed in exhaustion, watching Remus warily. Draco's eyes widened as Remus stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked off the boy's come. At his involuntary whimper, Remus leaned forward and kissed him. Draco moaned at the mixed taste of his own blood and semen in Remus' mouth and nestled more closely to him.

After performing some cleaning charms and rechecking and treating Draco's wounds, Remus climbed back into bed with him and gathered the boy in his arms.

"You should have let me die," Draco said suddenly.

"Shh," Remus said, tenderly pressing his new pup to his heart. "We'll get through this together."

Snuggled safely in Remus' arms, Draco wept as a child for the last time.


End file.
